


Carrier Care

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Hand Feeding, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mech Preg (Transformers), Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Softbody Robots, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: The Constructicons take good care of their own.





	Carrier Care

Scavenger squirmed as Bonecrusher pulled him into his lap, his gestaltmate’s slightly-spread knees encouraging the spread of his own legs to bare his valve to the rest of their gestalt. Prowl gave him a considering look, optics tracking from his helm to valve and back again, and Scavenger squirmed some more, fans clicking up a notch in anticipation. “Long Haul, you go first tonight.” Prowl said after a long few nano-kliks of thought. “Mixmaster, lighten Scavenger’s load a bid. Hook, you can play with whatever else you want.”

“And you, Boss?” Scavenger asked, and Prowl grinned as he held a hand out to Mixmaster, wordlessly requesting something over their bond.

“I’ll be making sure you’re properly fuelled.” Prowl said as Mixmaster handed him an oversized cube full of energon goodies in a variety of colours, some oil-slick shiny and some glittering with flakes of minerals inside, still others coated with powdery materials or unadorned and simply glowing from within like good highgrade. In his peripheral vision Scavenger saw his gestaltmates moving, positioning themself as Prowl had ordered, but he only had optics for the head of their unit, all sleek curves and gorgeous purple-green plating, field sharp with intent and mouth curled in the most spark-stopping smile.

“You’re real eager tonight, huh?” Long Haul purred from between his legs, hoisting one up to better grind his heated modesty panel against Scavenger’s valve. Scavenger moaned softly and rocked into the pressure, just enough to excite his systems but not anywhere near enough to start bringing him towards overload.

“He’s always eager.” Hook scoffed, settling in at his right side to rub a hand on the thick layer of protometal that insulated his swollen belly, protecting the sparkling that grew inside. “Good carrier, our Scavvie.” his field tinted affectionate, and Scavenger let his optics slide shut as Hook’s hand moved in circles over his gestation tank. “At this rate it won’t be another deca-cycle before we start feeling movement.”

“Mm, and how much longer after that will these last?” Mixmaster asked, fingers pinching at both the nozzles on Scavenger’s bared chest, making him gasp and arch up into the pressure. Long Haul’s hands on his thighs tightened, pressing his armour down against the layer of protometal which had formed underneath, pushing the usually flat planes out into gentle curves.

“Depends on how fast the sparkling grows.” Prowl answered, slipping between Bonecrusher’s arm and the back of Scavenger’s shoulder. “Long Haul, do you want to forfeit the first turn to Hook?”

“No!” Long Haul protested, and Scavenger cracked open his optic shutters to look at his gestaltmate. “Can’t a mech take a klik to appreciate?” his hands squeezed Scavenger’s thighs again, and Scavenger rolled his hips against Long Haul’s _still fragging closed_ panel.

“Appreciate later.” Prowl voiced what he was thinking, and sounded far more authoritative doing it. So slaggin’ hot. “Scavenger here’s been waiting patiently all mega-cycle for us to finish up at the site and come fill him up properly.”

“And Crush hasn’t even let me overload.” Scavenger huffed, making every optic snap first to him, then to Bonecrusher behind him. Bonecrusher didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

“Well, the longer an overload is delayed the more powerful it is.” Prowl mused, field lustful and mischievous. “And Hook, didn’t you say that powerful overloads are good for the newspark?”

“Oh yes.” Hook was grinning now, and Scavenger reached out through the bond but got only a sense of _It’ll be good, promise_ instead of an actual answer.

“Alright. Scavenger, you want to do a good job of this, right?” Prowl asked, and Scavenger nodded quickly. “You want to be the best possible carrier you can be?” Scavenger nodded again, pushing _yes yes yes_ through the bond. Prowl smirked. “Then do your best not to overload tonight. Not until I tell you to, understood?”

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Scavenger said, his voice coming out very small. He was already so revved up just from Bonecrusher teasing him all mega-cycle and Long Haul’s panel grinding against his valve and Mix’s hands on his nozzles, he felt like he might overload just from Long Haul getting his spike in him.

“You can.” Prowl assured him, certainty and faith evident in the bond and echoed by the rest of the gestalt. “And if you think you can’t, just tell us you’re about to overload, and we’ll slow down for you.”

Scavenger nodded, and Prowl gestured for the rest of the gestalt to get going. Long Haul’s spike pressurised quickly, and almost as soon as it was out to its full length it was sinking into him, long and thick and perfect, each little nub rubbing up against a different patch of nodes as Long Haul’s hips pressed in towards his. Hook’s hands continued to wander the swell of his belly, stroking especially along places which had been armour seams before Hook ordered most of his ventral armour removed so the sparkling would have room to grow. The soft, heavy protometal dulled the sensation quite a bit but it still felt really, really good.

Long Haul hilted in him with a low moan, and Scavenger’s vocaliser glitched around a moan of his own as Mixmaster’s hands resumed toying with his nozzles. “Open up.” Prowl ordered, and Scavenger obediently retracted the portion of his mask that covered his fuel intake. “Good mech.” Prowl purred, and pressed a goodie to his intake. Scavenger swallowed it eagerly, engine purring as it hit his fuel tank. He’d not goten below half a tank since they discovered he was sparked, last time they formed Devastator, but Mixmaster’s energon goodies were always a treat.

Most other mechs made goodies that tasted good on your glossa, but Mix made them so they felt good in your tank, warm and fizzy in different amounts depending on the ‘flavour’. “Look at that.” Hook murmured as Long Haul began to roll his hips against Scavenger’s, rocking him in Bonecrusher’s lap. “You’re a mess already.” one of Hook’s hands slid up to the thin strip of purple armour which remained on his front, just enough to separate his breasts from his belly, and Scavenger shivered as those deft fingers rubbed liquid over his plating.

“‘Course he is.” Mixmaster purred, ducking his helm to circle one sensitive nozzle with his glossa. “This feels good, doesn’t it Scav?”

“Yes.” Scavenger moaned, hips jolting against Long Haul’s as Prowl pressed another energon goodie to his exposed intake.

“Hook, see if you can’t help Long Haul out.” Prowl ordered, and Scavenger whined as Hook’s hands left his belly.

“I got you.” Mixmaster murmured, and Scavenger whined again as the hands on his nozzles moved down to gently press and knead at the protometal insulating his gestation tank.

“Not- what I wanted.” he whined between languid thrusts from Long Haul, eagerly accepting the goodie Prowl held in front of him at the end of his sentence.

“Are you sure?” Mixmaster smirked, and ducked his helm to close his lips around Scavenger’s left nozzle and _suck_. Scavenger cried out and arched up into the pressure, which vanished all too soon. “Hey, remember Prowl’s orders?” Mixmaster teased, licking his lips. “No overloading ‘til you’re told.”

“Mix, please.” he panted as Long Haul’s thrusts grew stronger, the tip of his spike kissing the port to Scavenger’s gestation tank with each clang of their hips. “Please, please, I need-”

“You need to be strong.” Prowl interrupted him, pressing another energon goodie to his intake. This one exploded in a flare of heat as soon as it hit his tank, and a nano-klik later Long Haul was overloading in him, pumping hot, thick transfluid into his gestation tank, raw materials for the protoform to grow with. “Do **not** overload.” Prowl ordered, and Scavenger grabbed onto that order like a lifeline. Also Prowl’s free hand, which had wandered into range of his and fit there so nicely.

Long Haul pulled out as his spike depressurised, and Scavenger’s vents wheezed, fans roaring as they tried to push heat out despite the protometal trapping it inside, keeping his internal forge nice and warm, the optimal temperature for sentio metallico to form. “Please, Prowl, _please_.” he begged, and Prowl’s field washed soothing over him, Prowl’s presence in the bond as steady and calming as ever.

“Not yet.” Prowl said softly, stroking Scavenger’s cheek with the back of his free hand, knuckles dragging along the edge of his helm. “You want our sparkling to be strong, don’t you? Want them to have the best chance?” Scavenger nodded with a whimper, valve clenching on nothing as his charge spun in circles, seeking an outlet that wasn’t there, that little bit of extra stimulation needed to cascade into an overload. “Think you can hold on just a bit longer?”

Scavenger nodded again, and Prowl smiled as his field flared with pride, which was almost enough to push Scavenger over all on its own. “Good. Eat.” Prowl turned his hand and pressed the goodie in his fingers to Scavenger’s intake, barely giving it time to fizzle in his tanks before supplying another one. “Hook, you’re up.”

“Wonderful.” Hook’s smirk would’ve looked downright sinister to anyone else, but to Scavenger it just made his engines rev as he spread his legs wider and shimmied into a more comfortable position atop Bonecrusher’s treads. That smirk meant Hook had a _plan_, and right now he could feel that devious, lusty intent clear as crystal in their bond. His spike emerged, long and thin and beautifully tapered, green ridges on the underside the only thing breaking up the solid purple, and Scavenger’s moan was only marginally muffled by Prowl feeding him another energon goodie.

“Can’t believe how wet you are tonight.” Hook murmured, slipping one of his fingers into Scavenger’s valve and massaging the caliper directly inside the rim. “So revved up and eager for all of us to frag you, for Prowl to stuff you silly and add to all this.” Hook didn’t grab his belly but instead grabbed Bonecrusher’s hands from where they steadied Scrapper at the hips and dragged them up, fingers sinking between Crush’s to squish the malleable deposits.

“And all of it going to these.” Mixmaster purred, groping his chest again and sending Scavenger arching up out of Bonecrusher’s lap when a thumb tilted one of his nozzles sharply upwards.

“Mixmaster.” Prowl said sharply, and Scavenger whined when Mix’s hands loosened.

“Sorry, mech.” Mixmaster’s fingers traced gently around his nozzles without touching, the sensation as maddening as Bonecrusher’s firm, rhythmic squeezes of his sides, gathering up handfuls of protometal just above his hips and then letting it shift back to where it would. “Don’t wanna make you disappoint Prowl.”

“We’re just looking out for you.” Prowl murmured, pressing another goodie to Scavenger’s intake. He couldn’t see the cube of them but he was certain he must’ve eaten half the batch by now, his tank a pleasant roil of warmth and fizz. “We all want to see our sparkling come out good and strong.”

Long Haul cuddled in to his side, hand resting at the apex of his belly as Hook continued to finger his valve, the stimulation just enough to keep him revved up without _doing anything about it_. “They will.” he said, confidence welding-bright in the bond “Scavenger’s the one carrying, after all.”

Scavenger made an inarticulate sound of embarrassment, and Long Haul’s mask pressed to the side of his own to give him a little zap-kiss at the same time as Prowl pressed soft lips to the side of his helm. “He’s right, you know.” he said, feeding Scavenger another goodie. “You’ve been doing so well, taking your fuel and making sure the sparkling gets enough transfluid.” Long Haul pressed gently on his belly, reminding Scavenger of the warm weight of fresh transfluid sitting in there. “And when they’re done and the emergence is over, you’ll have _plenty_ of sparkling-grade to fuel them on.”

Mixmaster tweaked his nozzles at that, and Prowl chuckled at the squeak that left Scavenger’s vocaliser, affection flooding the gestalt bond. “Mixmaster, Long Haul, why don’t you two swap.” Prowl suggested, and Scavenger wasn’t the only one whose field and section of the bond pulsed with confusion. “Scavenger’s other hand is free, and Mixmaster, your spike’s not been attended to at all yet.”

Mixmaster’s engine practically roared as he shot to his pedes, and Scavenger and Hook both chuckled. Prowl’s field also flushed with amusement and affection, and Long Haul only grumbled a little as he slid back to give Mix space to seat himself at Scavenger and Bonecrusher’s right side. “Try focusing on him instead of Hook.” Prowl suggested as Scavenger wrapped a hand around Mix’s spike, the mech moaning loudly and groping as Scavenger’s breasts again. “Remember, you don’t want him overloading either. All that transfluid’s reserved for _inside_ you.”

“You’re a cruel, cruel mech, Boss.” Mixmaster panted, hips jerking up into Scavenger’s half-sparked handjob.

“Scavenger’s been very disciplined tonight.” Prowl chided, pressing another goodie to Scavenger’s intake.

“Yeah, Mix.” Long Haul smirked behind his mask, rubbing firmly on Scavenger’s belly again and making him moan. “The least you can do is overload with him.”

“Could you two stop teasing him for a klik.” Hook huffed, fingers sliding free of Scavenger’s valve, leaving him achingly empty. “And Mix, open up.”

Prowl slid another energon goodie into Scavenger’s intake as Mixmaster sucked Hook’s fingers into his mouth, humming happily as he made Hook moan, hips jerking forward to sink his spike fully into Scavenger in one smooth thrust. Scavenger’s hips bucked up against Hook’s instinctively, seeking more stimulation from those lovely ridges. His valve clenched, but the deeper calipers hadn’t yet recovered from Long Haul’s girth and he couldn’t properly grip Hook’s spike save for where the smooth base sat snug at the entrance of his valve.

Hook thrust once, twice, and came with a low moan, filling Scavenger’s valve with transfluid again. And the overload just. Kept. _Going_. Scavenger whimpered as the flood of transfluid washed over his ceiling node, pushing him so close to the edge only Prowl’s calming presence in the bond kept him from overloading.

“So good, Scavenger, you’re doing so well.” Prowl murmured, feeding him another energon goodie. The feeling of his nearly-full tank erupting in fizzles as Long Haul and Bonecrusher played with his belly and Hook pumped him near to bursting with transfluid almost pushed him over the edge, but he couldn’t- he couldn’t disappoint Prowl, couldn’t overload without the Boss’s say-so. “There we go.” Prowl purred, engine rumbling a pleased note against the back of Scavenger’s shoulder. “Just Mixmaster left, and then you can overload.”

“_Frag_ yes.” Mixmaster hissed, Hook’s fingers falling from his mouth. “Move it, Hook.” he knocked Scavenger’s weakly moving hand aside, and moved to elbow Hook out from between Scavenger’s thighs.

“Gimme a klik.” Hook grumbled, and Scavenger moaned as those ridges scraped against every single one of the nodes they passed over on the way out, sending sparks skittering along his seams. The ones which hadn’t been opened by the layer of protometal beneath, at least.

Hook fell on his back as soon as his spike was free, and Mixmaster took his place eagerly, spike pressing against Scavenger’s valve rim. “Frag, you’re so slaggin hot.”

“The hottest.” Long Haul agreed, pressing down firmly on Scavenger’s belly, hand moving in circles over his stuffed tanks.

“Gonna fill you up.” Mixmaster moaned, hips rolling against Scavenger’s hard, slow at first but getting faster with each one. “Stuff you so full your tank can’t take any more.”

“Make you the prettiest carrier on all of Unicron.” Long Haul added, patting his belly as Prowl coaxed another bite of energon down his intake. “Best taken-care-of, too.”

“He’s already both of those.” Bonecrusher added, grabbing two big handfuls of Scavenger’s protometal padding and hoisting him up, keeping him from rocking down onto Mix’s spike. “Make a mess of him, Mix.” he grunted, and Mixmaster shifted up onto his knees, grabbing Scavenger’s thighs and leaning forward as he drove his spike in hard and deep, making Scavenger moan and attempt to writhe in Bonecrusher’s grip.

“Not yet, Mixmaster.” Prowl said firmly, pressing another energon goodie to Scavenger’s intake. “I want Scavenger to finish this _whole_ batch. Overload on a full tank.”

“”M already- full.” Scavenger moaned, forcibly diverting charge wherever he could to avoid overloading just a little longer.

“You can do it, Scavenger.” Prowl encouraged him, his presence in the bond no longer impeccably cool and composed. “Just a few more.” he pressed another energon goodie to Scavenger’s intake, and he dutifully swallowed but groaned as heat and tingles exploded in his tank, prickling on every inner wall.

“Prowl- I can’t-”

“Not yet, and that’s an order.” Prowl snapped, pressing two goodies at once to his intake, then another two. “Frag, you’re so hot.”

“_Prowl_.”

“Overload for me.” Prowl purred, and when Mixmaster bent over his stuffed, swollen belly to bite down on one nozzle, Scavenger did. It crashed through him like a tectonic quake, crashing systems left and right, pleasure cresting and cresting until it peaked, and he bluescreened.

He came back online shaking and achy, his fuel and gestation tanks both straining around the sheer mass of the liquid inside them. The coding which had awoken in his processor a deca-cycle or so into the carriage hummed in the back of his processor, pleased beyond belief, and only belatedly did he realize that there was still someone between his legs, a pair of doorwings pressing against his inner thighs. “Prowl?” he mumbled, then moaned as he felt a glossa lave over his anterior node. Even after that processor-blowing overload, somehow his frame still had charge left in it for Prowl to draw out with his clever lips and glossa.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Mixmaster grinned, tweaking his nozzles and making Scavenger moan weakly. Bonecrusher and Long Haul had retired to the bench of storage units along the wall, Bonecrusher stroking Long Haul’s spike with one sure hand, but Scavenger still felt their optics on him. “Prowl’s already had his turn proper, but you’re so full your tank had a bit of an overflow.”

“My bad.” Hook grinned, unrepentant. “But hey, now you get Prowl cleaning you out.”

Prowl’s helm ducked down, and Scavenger’s whole frame twitched as he felt Prowl’s glossa slip into his valve, licking deep and swiping over nodes rubbed raw and sensitive by Bonecrusher and Long Haul and Hook and Mixmaster. “Relax.” Mixmaster urged, rolling Scavenger’s nozzles between his fingers and making it physically impossible to actually relax a single cable in his frame. “We’ll take care of you real good.”

Scavenger shuddered as he overloaded again, his frame trembling and processor swimming, and Prowl rose from his array with a face half covered in transfluid and valve lubricant, a soft smile on his lips. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, smug as can be, and Scavenger reached down to grab one of those stupidly adorable doorwings and drag Prowl up into kissing range with it. Prowl let him, moaning all the way, even into Scavenger’s mask as he showered it with kisses. A thumb pressed to his anterior node, and Scavenger whimpered, turning away from Prowl’s lips.

“Too much?”

“Yeah.” he gasped, the glyph coming out shaky and half-powered, and Prowl dropped one last kiss on the edge of his visor as he withdrew his hand.

“How do you feel?”

“Good.” Scavenger projected a smile across the bond, nuzzling Prowl’s cheek. “Full.”

“That was the goal.” Mixmaster grinned, sliding and arm under his shoulders and hoisting him up. His belly set in his lap, round and firm and heavy, and Prowl rubbed it gently.

“Ready to recharge?” he asked, and Scavenger nodded.

“Feel like I could take a deca-cycle.”

“Well let’s hope not.” Prowl grinned, shifting out from between his legs as Mixmaster got his other arm under them. “We still need to keep you topped off.”

“You’d manage.” Scavenger mumbled, letting his helm rest against Mixmaster’s shoulder as he was lifted.

“Sure, but it’s more fun if you’re awake for it.” Hook said, walking over to the oversized recharge mat they all shared.

Scavenger made a vaguely affirmative noise, and as soon as Mix laid him down he pulled Hook close and rolled onto his side to rest his belly on his gestaltmate, taking the weight of two stuffed-to-capacity tanks and a half-forged sparkling off his internals. Hook grunted, but didn’t complain about being tonight’s choice of cuddle-buddy, and Scavenger found recharge tugging insistently at his processor as Mixmaster and Prowl joined them on the mat. Surrounded by his gestalt, warm and full and sated in every possible way, Scavenger drifted easily into recharge.


End file.
